onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Is Sanji a gentleman or jerk?
I wonder what you think about Sanji's attitude? You know how he's always extra nice to women, never wants to hit them and just well, loves them. This is seen especially during Enies Lobby Arc when he was unable to fight Kalifa. Now do you think this is a strength or weakness? Personally I think it's pretty silly and in a way, disrespectful to women. He gives them special treatment just because of their gender and does not really see them as individuals. If I were a woman fighting Sanji I would take offense. I definitely do not support unmotivated violence against women or men for that matter, but when they are on opposing sides and fighting in a One Piece-style battle I think that the women should be seen as nothing more than equal opponents. Because of this I really liked that Usopp fought Perona and I'm hoping for there to be an epic battle between Luffy and Big Mom because that would turn things around a bit, even though I fear that Big Mom is the least powerful Yonko. Why? Because in One Piece, in groups such as the Shichibukai, CP9 and The Supernovas there is only one woman and she is usually the weakest. Also Big Mom is the first Shichibukai challenged by Luffy and so far in the series, Luffy's enemies have become harder and harder. If Luffy fights Big Mom first, she should be the least dangerous one. And he probably plans to fight Shanks last because of their promise. Anyway, I'm still glad that a female pirate can be so powerful (I thought the Yonko would be all male, same with the Shichibukai) and it would be cool if Big Mom was one of those main evil, powerful antagonists. Chanpuruuu (talk) 14:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Hey dude! You should make blogs for stuff like that. Forums are for discussing wiki related issues. He is a gentlejerk. he is a misogynist-- 18:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) A misogynist actually hates women. Sanji is just a pervert. 19:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :it could be a subconscious thing that arises as a need to hook up with any and all woman without actually developing a real loving relationship with one, much like how sanji treats woman-- 19:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think One Piece is that deep. Also, if he hated women, consciously or not, he wouldn't have held back against Kalifa. 21:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) That's not true Rainbow. The forums contain this type of stuff too. 19:18, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "Rainbow"? 19:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) isnt Rainbow Shifter the only user with the nickname rainbow, and unless she's anon 171.7.129.8, i dont think she has contributed to this forum.-- 19:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Gal probably messed up vaz's and rain's names >_>. 19:27, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I saw similar threads by other people in the forum, so I just assumed it was OK. I'll write a blog post if I want to discuss something like this again. I'm female though. Chanpuruuu (talk) 22:12, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Forum is fine. Also I'm pretty sure Rainbow is male. SeaTerror (talk) 22:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC)